If One Night Is All You Can Give
by Isabella of the Night
Summary: Why had Leah panicked when her period suddenly stopped? According to Jacob and the rest of the pack, she hasn't slept with anyone since Sam. But maybe she just didn't want them all in her private business. Just like how she maybe wants a second night.
1. If One Night Is All You Can Give

**A/n** - So I was rereading Breaking Dawn to start on my Blackwater rewrite of Breaking Dawn fic when I came across that section where Jacob mentions how freaked out Leah was when her period stopped (inserted at the beginning of the story). Right away I went hmmm :D why did she freak out?

As we all know, there is only one reason why and I thought about who, then Dean Winchester popped up. The Master of one night stands. Then I thought about Leah at that time, going through a horrible postbreakup moment.

Thus, this plot was born. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything except the plot. Excerpt is from Breaking Dawn.

**Setting:** After the Cullens left and right after Jacob has joined Sam's "gang." During Supernatural Season 1(explanation at the bottom in case there are spoilers to this story).

**Warnings**: switching of verb tenses, mature themes, swearing.

* * *

_If One Night is All You Can Give_

Summary - OneShot. Why had Leah panicked when her period suddenly stopped? According to Jacob and the rest of the pack, she hasn't slept with anyone since Sam. But MAYBE she just didn't want them all in her private business. This is about that moment Leah is so intent on keeping hidden. LC/DW

* * *

_._

_Of course I remembered Leah's panic that first month after she joined the pack-and I remembered cringing away from it just like everyone else. Because she couldn't be pregnant- not unless there was some really freaky religious immaculate crap going on. She hadn't been with anyone since Sam._

- Jacob, (Breaking Dawn 317)

Leah Clearwater pushes the shot glass back towards the cute bartender and said, "Refill."

Right away he obeys, whisking away the glass in a flash and filling it to the brim with her desired poison before placing it in front of her again. She raised it in salute to the bartender and drowned it all before she laid her head on the table and covered her face with one arm. Her long silky black hair fell over her shoulder and seeing her hair, she closed her eyes tightly. Because he once loved her hair. Loved to tangle up his hands in the strands as he kissed her passionately.

_She was not going to burst out crying in the bar. No way in hell. The bastard didn't deserve her. Did not deserve her tears._

No matter what she told herself, Leah felt the familiar prickling behind her eyes and the tears welling up. Dammit, she was going to be the cliche sobbing exgirlfriend at the bar. The good thing about Port Angeles was that it was a long distance away from La Push and with a good fake id, lots of bars to drink her anger and sorrow off.

_Because her fucking son of a bitch motherfucking exboyfriend Sam Uley -who had been the love of her life- left her for her best friend and cousin, Emily. It's been weeks and she still fucking crying about it like some spineless bitch._

Leah felt the anger pulse within her at that thought and straighten up so fast, she startled the bartender that he almost dropped the glass he was cleaning. She tossed her hair back over her shoulder before she haughtily asked for another shot. He gave her a look but complied nonetheless. It won't be long before he cuts her off and she frowns. Strangely, she hasn't been feeling that buzzed from the liquor like other times and if the cute bartender does kicks her out, Leah could just go to another bar. Nodding to herself in agreement, Leah raised her shot glass to take a sip when someone spoke.

"It's dangerous for such a pretty girl like yourself to be alone at a bar." a male voice muses and just the sound of his voice sent shivers down her spine. _Perhaps he spoke in amusement at her but as long as he kept speaking she didn't give a damn_.

Leah turns to see an extremely hot white man in his midtwenties. Dark blonde-haired, he was slightly shorter than her. Emerald eyes gleamed at her in amusement. He was dressed casually but held himself upright like a soldier. He seemed dangerous to Leah even though nothing about him said it. Immediately, Leah figured that if she was acting out cliches, she might as well go for a one night stand.

_Especially with this gorgeous stranger._

"Maybe I need danger in my life once in a while." she retorted, doing her best mean girl impression before drinking her shot.

He laughed and flashed her a smile that automatically made her smile back at him.

"Then, you'll need someone to protect you from it," he said, sliding into the seat next to her before continuing, "Luckily, I'm here to protect you sweetheart."

He winked at her, the move sending shivers down her spine, before turning to talk to the bartender.

It must be the first time a guy ever left her speechless. Like she needed protecting! _But you do. _The way he got her at ease in his presence. How he flirted with her without actually flirting. She studied him while his attention was elsewhere and the more she looked, the more she liked.

His eyes she liked best.

It was time for Leah the heartbreaker to return.

.

.

.

Dean Winchester needed to take his mind off his missing father.

It wasn't the first time that Dad disappeared off the radar but it was the first time he's been out of contact for more than a couple of days. Dean himself had just finished off a case involving shapeshifters in Port Angeles that had begun to catch more attention and while he waited for Bobby to call back with the information on the case Dad was working on, he decided to go into a bar that caught his eye.

Automatically, upon entering, his eyes spotted the beauty drinking alone at the bar. Long silky dark hair to her waist, dark bedroom eyes, and a finely-shaped body, Dean was immediately interested in her. So he turned up the charm, amused at her response. He turned to order his drink, feeling a sense of satisfaction as he caught her giving him a look-over from the corner of his right eye, before turning back to the young woman.

"Name's Daniel." he introduced himself as he gave her one of the shots the bartender had set in front of him.

"Sarah." she said, without batting an eye and drinking the shot.

She winked at him before leaning towards him.

"What is a gorgeous man like yourself doing at the bar, protecting women like myself?" she said.

He laughed, glad at her boldness.

They began to flirt more, the conversation occasionally turning to other events, before the bartender told them the bar was closing. They left the bar together. He took her back to his motel room.

0o0o0

Sam had been her first and only.

Leah thought she would get second thoughts about going home with Daniel once it settled in her mind that it was starting to get heavily serious but entering the hotel room increased her wanting instead.

As if sensing her thoughts, he pulled her closer to him, kissing her with more passion than she ever experience. His hands roamed skillfully down her body, only skimming her lightly with the tips of his fingers, giving her shivers when he dipped his fingers on bare flesh briefly as he raised the hem of her blouse.

And Leah Clearwater rose to the challenge. Just because he was a master didn't mean she was going to get left behind. He groaned.

Clothes fell to the ground as they made their way to the lone bed. Her long hair twisted and knotted from his grasp and his back bore scratches from her nails. There were no words said between them. She needed to take her mind off her ex and he needed to take his mind off his brother. Her hands twisted in the bedsheets as he played her body like a master.

Afterwards, their tangled bodies seperated and they fell asleep.

(If it was the first time Dean slept peacefully in a long time, he refused to acknowledge it.)

0o0o0

He gets up early, planning to leave the city and his one night stand before she wakes up. As he debates whether to risk waking her up by taking a quick shower, he glances over to the bed and is immediately impressed.

Sarah was gone.

In fact, if it wasn't for one earring and the faint smell of fresh air from the woods, there is no trace that she had slept in the bed at all. He felt respect rise up as well since looking back, he had barely felt her leaving the room. He gathers his things into his duffel bag and is about to leave when something catches his eye from the bed.

He takes a closer look to see it was a diamond earring.

.

.

.

Leah notices her left earring is missing and she inwardly curses herself for being careless with them. As soon as she woke up and noticed it was five in the morning, Leah had quickly and silently left the motel in order to get back to La Push without drawing her mother's anger to the fact that she had stayed out all night. She hoped her mother won't notice her aburpt change of earrings but Sue Clearwater doesn't miss a thing that morning when Leah comes down for breakfast. Instead of finding out why, Sue automatically comes to the conclusion about why Leah doesn't wear her grandmother's earrings anymore.

Leah had been wearing them the day Sam broke up with her to be with Emily. Some reminders are just to painful to look at. The next few days, Leah spent them with a smile on her face and her father is happy to see that his daughter seemed to move on.

One day, she got extremely angry when Sam and Emily visited her. Then she shifted. Her father died.

Her life went deep into hell.

0o0o0

He doesn't know why he does it but he does. It is not the first time a woman has accidently (or maybe just "accidently") left something behind in his motel room but he would just leave it there for finders keepers. Leah's earring on the other hand...he feels guilty leaving it behind. She has earned his respect in and out of the bed in just a night. The only other to have done this had been Cassie. For a moment, Dean allowed himself to think about what might have happened had Sarah stayed and they had begun to date.

Then he remembers his missing Dad.

Dean takes the earring with him and dumps it in his cassette box in the beloved impala. It is a place of honor to be amongst the greatest rock bands and as he shifted and arranged cassettes around, the earring dropped to the bottom of the box where it strays to a corner and gets wedged there. Leah is momentarily forgotten, placed among the other forgotten women in the best night category, as he finds another hunt to be preoccupied by.

After a few days pass by, Dean Winchester goes to Stanford to ask his younger brother for help in seeking out their missing father.

The beginning of this story, of Sam and Dean, we can conclude we know the rest.

0o0o0

It's Sam's and Emily's anniversery today. Or so the calendar says.

Angered, she moves to fling it away from her sight but something aburptly stops her. She pales and heavily sits down in shock. Flipping back a couple of months, she searched for it but it was missing - three months to be exact.

Her period was missing.

Leah dared to hope. Maybe a child would bring her life back to order.

(There was some tiny part of her that squealed with joy at the possiblility. In her sleep, she dreamt of a child -a daughter to be exact-with the haunting emerald eyes of Dean, the long dark hair Leah had, and the perfect blend of ivory and copper upon her skin. She sits and plays by herself in the meadow. Sometimes Leah would peek at the child playing and would catch glimpse of a smirk resembling that of Dean's.)

0o0o0

There are no secrets in the Pack.

Everyone knows everything about everyone.

So obviously everyone knows she's freaking out about missing her period.

She hears their disgusted thoughts and scorned pity when they see that she's freaking out about her missing period. She knows that they think she's been 100% hung over Sam Uley. They think she wouldn't have random one night stands. Leah wasn't that kind of girl. She doesn't give a damn what they think.

Thanks to Daniel, Leah could have an excuse to stay away from the supernatural stuff, and from Sam himself. Leah felt joyful and couldn't wait to see the faces of her pack brothers when they realized that Leah had a good reason to freak out and that the baby wasn't Sam's.

But the nine months passed and Leah knows by then that she isn't pregnant. No new life was growing inside her, no daughter for her to take her mind of Sam Uley.

When that finally sunk into her mind, she was extremely bitchy that day and burns the fragile bridges she had with the rest of the pack. They know everything about her, all the secrets she had sworn to the grave, _everything_.

Except for her one night stand with Daniel and the child that could've resulted from it. They only knew she was devastated from having the choice of motherhood taken away from her.

But she won't let them know about this. Never. If she was to have a secret, she wanted this one to be. Sometimes she catches herself almost thinking of their one night stand and instead redirects her thoughts to a particular shade of green and the desire to drink at a bar. On those occasions, Sam notices the aburpt way her thoughts switches gears but he doesn't dare to make a big deal out of it and make the pack suffer.

It is one secret the Pack would never know. They may think they know her but they are wrong.

0o0o0

When Dean Winchester is killed by Lilth's hellhounds at the end of the year he had left, Sam Winchester inherited his brother's beloved "Baby" Impala. He had driven it across state before breaking down and parking the car on the side of the road. Sam closed his eyes, regaining his composure before he decided to play one final cassete in the car and stooped to get the box. One of his fingers brushed against something wedged in the corner he had grabbed hold and freed it.

The diamond earring sparkled in the light.

_Why would Dean have this? Had it been part of Mom's? Did it belong to someone he loved?_

The thoughts ran through his mind but no answers came. The earring is tiny in the palm of his hand and Sam wonders just how many secrets Dean had taken to his death.

With no one to tell him what a girl he was being, Sam Winchester burst into tears.

The earring is then moved to a small jewelry box containing an engagement ring which is then stashed in the dashboard.

Once again it is momentarily forgotten.

Sam had a brother to get back.

0o0o0

When Leah accidentally knocked over her vase of mismatched jewelry while trying to figure out if she should stay with the pack or follow after Seth, she finds something she had forgotten about.

The diamond earring, a pair her grandmother had given her, twinkled up at her.

In all the drama that had occurred with the Cullens and Bella, Leah had forgotten about the one night stand Daniel and how she had lost one earring because of it. She picked it up gently, the emotions toiling within her.

Daniel had given her a taste of happiness.

She thought of him now, let the memories rush to the front of her mind, and smiled. Maybe, if she ever ran into him again, she'll ask him out.

At this, girly Leah came out and she fantasized about the run-in.

_Looking fabulous, she runs into him in Port Angeles. He remembers her and they smile. She asks him for dinner. He says yes, giving her that cocky smile. They enjoy it. One more night. They date. They marry. Children follow after._

And then she burst her own bubble. Daniel had seen her at her worst. When she had been drowning in devastation at what Sam and Emily had done to her.

Right then and there, Leah Clearwater vowed that if she ever ran into Daniel again, he would see her at her best. Looking at the mirror, Leah Clearwater imagined the young woman who had worn the pair of earrings and she imagine her future self-happy and free.

Without thinking it more, Leah put on her earring in her right ear, and smiled. Then she ran out of the house, slamming the door on her way out.

She had a new pack to find.

* * *

A/n - What do you guys think? Love it? Hate it?

I wrote this roughly two years ago and decided to finally post it up. It was originally going to be a three chaptered story but for now it will stay as a oneshot.

Setting Explanation: It is set a year before the first season because that why Dean has an excuse to be in Washington by himself. I mean, he can't exactly take her back to the motel and tell his brother to wait in the car or something lol and Leah can't be all "Let's take this to my house" because what kind of example would she be putting for her brother? and because her family lives there, awkward.

Drop a review of any kind! Thanks.


	2. One More Night

**A/N** - So every time I try to go back to writing an update for _The Road Less Traveled_, I find myself thinking up other Leah/Dean stories. Which is great for this story because it's almost officially completed.

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, read, and are following this story! **

Warning: possible character oocness, cheesiness maybe, grammar spelling and tenses errors.

Setting: I think I may have screwed up the timelines a bit in the last chapter but it should still be considered canon. Hopefully.

Takes place two years after BD and during Season 4 of Supernatural. As for which episode, I've left hints throughout or just bluntly slap you with them, sorry.

* * *

.

_Are you gonna stay the night? _  
_Doesn't mean we're bound for life _  
_So oh, are you gonna stay the night?_  
- Stay the Night, Zedd ft. Hayley Williams

.

.

_If one night is all you can give _  
_Grant me one more  
When you go,  
Leave the memories,  
Behind at the door_

II. One More Night

When Dean Winchester cleans his Baby to get rid of the douchery Sam contaminated her with, he finds the small velvet box in the dashboard.

The abandoned engagement ring twinkled up at him in greeting and for a moment, Dean flinches back in surprise at the size of the diamond (weren't college students suppose to be broke as hell?) when he realized that a diamond earring was besides it. It merely took him a moment to remember how it got there.

_Sarah._

He smiled and took a moment to wonder about what happened to her during these four years that had passed. Wondered if he would be able to recognize the beautiful young woman or if she had changed drastically.

He left it there and placed the box back inside.

0o0o0

The squealing of the eight years old-looking Nessie broke through Leah's thoughts and she blinked wearily in the direction it came from. She looked down to glance at her watch, only to realize that she had lost track of time, three hours had passed since she started reading.

Jacob noticed the book was down and waved at her, shouting, "Leah! Join us! The water is perfect!"

He then continued to splash the evading Nessie as she squealed and returned the favor. Leah sighed and instead, turned to continue reading when Jasper came over and handed her a Coke.

"You should take a break. I don't know how much of your mood swings I can take from you." he said drily, nodding to the book.

She shoved him, before saying, "You're just jealous my attention is on something other than you, Jasper Hale."

He threw his head back and laughed.

.

.

.

In the two years that had passed after Nessie's birth and the Volturi drama against immortal children (which Leah totally understood), Leah's life had improved for the better. The yoga she started doing had reigned in her temper and had improved her control over shifting into wolf mode. Jacob's pack had grown as Quil, Embry, and Colin joined them soon after Sam and Jake agreed to share La Push between the two packs. Despite Embry's and Seth's protests, Jake reconfirmed and established Leah as his Beta, his second and affirmed that the pack must follow Leah's orders as if it was the Alpha's when he was gone.

But still something had been missing.

It wasn't until Nessie almost blew the Cullen's cover over by triggering suspicion on her family and they were forced to move away from Forks, Washington, that Leah decided to pursue a higher education.

And began to piece together a new Leah Clearwater.

It had originally been planned that the Cullens would leave and come back in fifty years but Nessie had demanded that Jacob come with, and where Jacob went, the pack followed. Quil had left their pack to stay close to Claire, Colin to stay near his mother.

The rest followed the Cullens to the Middle-of-Nowhere-that-Takes-Place-in-Horror-Movies, Nebraska. The house that the Cullens brought had been breathtakingly lavish, accompanied by a huge pool that stopped inches from the forest. The only neighbor for miles was in the country fields and it was a creeper by the name of Bill Gibson.

Leah hadn't planned on attending the University of Nebraska or starting her higher education until she successfully stopped shifting. But being around the same people 24/7 was slowly driving her crazy and the yoga was becoming unhelpful. Even the brief escapes into the forest wasn't enough. Every day, she felt as if bitter, harpy Leah was slowly making a comeback and desperately needed a way out.

So when Jasper Hale announced he was going back to get a degree in criminology during dinner, Leah Clearwater leapt at the opportunity and blurted out that she was going to join him. By the stunned looks she had received, she might as well announced she was leaving the pack to have a love child.

"But, I'm not going to study Criminology." she insisted.

And that was how Leah Clearwater found herself alone with Jasper Hale during the morning and evening ride over to the University. Her education, the rest that wasn't covered by the financial aid and scholarships she had been awarded, was paid for by the Cullens as a twisted way of apologizing for screwing up her life.

_But if they hadn't, she never would've met Daniel. She forgave them just for that. _

On how they became friends was foggy, but Leah managed to pinpoint it happening during spring break when she slept over in the dorms with her new bestie Andrea, and managed to drink enough at the nightclub students frequented that the alcohol made her drunk. Sandra had recounted that Leah had drunk called Jasper to pick her up and left with him.

Jasper refused to tell her how they bonded but the front seat had to be throughly cleaned the next day from the vomit she contributed. There was also the suspicious fact that since then, Leah's classmates kept mistaking Jasper and Leah as a couple, when they were just good friends.

The fact that Jasper Hale and Leah Clearwater were friends stunned everyone except Alice. Alice had merely shook her head at her husband and asked Leah if she could take her shopping.

.

.

.

Once again, Jasper was holding a one-man intervention against the out-of-print book series Leah read over and over.

"It's just not healthy that you hold so much passion over it. The characters are fictional and you're just driving yourself crazy." he stated as he tried to pry _Time Is on My Side-_the 23rd book in the series-away from her grip, which tightened.

"No! I need to know what happens, I'm so close to the end!" she stated, glaring at him to let go.

He does but pointedly watched her read the last few pages, knowing how it annoyed her. Finally, she closed it and sighed. Leah locked eyes with Jasper and she leaned over to rest her forehead against his, retaliating for his creepy watching earlier since she knows how much the hotness of her skin bothered him.

"My birthday is coming up soon." she stated, her finger poking his side before she continued, "_No Rest for the Wicked_ is the last book of the series and I need to know how it all ends."

"No." responded Jasper and leaned away from her. "Your fondness for these books is unnatural and unhealthy and _it has to stop_."

"That's what Jake told Bella about her love for Edward and look where that ended up." she snarked back. Jasper merely rolled his eyes and reaffirmed his refusal, using what she called his General-of-a-freaking-Vampire-Army tone of voice.

But as was now routine for them, Jasper merely protested and later gave in to her requests. On her birthday, Leah received the out-of-print, hard-to-find, last book of the _Supernatural _book series and immediately began to read it_. _

The next morning Leah was sobbing into a confused but resigned Jasper's shirt during her break between classes as she dealt with the feels the cliffhanger ending left her with.

_(Because she's selfish enough to keep Daniel to herself. Selfish enough not to mention how the description and characterization of Dean Winchester reminded her greatly of him. How she felt it was Daniel that died, being ripped by hellhounds.)_

"Dude, what's wrong with your wife? She pregnant?" asked a hipster passing by them.

"She's not my wife." insisted Jasper automatically as he patted Leah awkwardly on the back and tried to manipulate her feelings into calm ones.

0o0o0

When Dean read about Bill Gibson's death, he grasps to another opportunity to try to repair the broken bond with his brother and just have a _normal_ supernatural hunt.

No Ruby. No Castiel. No angels trying to smite towns. No having to deal with seals breaking and all that crap.

But the hunt didn't turn out to be a normal one either. Not even a supernatural hunt. And Dean screwed up the little he had repaired by revealing to Sam that he had enjoyed torturing souls in Hell. While the girl and the boy made Sam sick at how twisted Gibson had been and how justified they were to kill the man, Sam also felt guilt for not attempting to help the children at least once.

Dean manages to hold back his tongue from carelessly mentioning that he had seen more twisted and incestuous people in Hell. That what Gibson had done was lower-level stuff. It had been the higher-level punishments Dean was forced to dole out that had harden Dean's soul against the cries and made him enjoy their sufferings.

Having left the Carter family to deal with the aftermath, the Winchester brothers were eating dinner at a bar that was obviously a favorite of college students.

And judging by the few college girls he's seen, Dean wasn't complaining even though Sam's bitch face was slowly emerging as the noisiest of the crowd grew. He manages to flirt with a couple from far away while still paying attention to Sam. They were immediately distracted and Sam's bitch face came out in full force as nearly all the girls started to giggle and turned to face the newcomer walking into the bar.

Sam and Dean were immediately set on edge.

He was shorter than Sam by about an inch or two and looked to be entering his early twenties. Light golden eyes scanned the crowd for someone as a hand reached up and raked back the blond curls that fell on his face. The scars were faint, faint enough that normal people wouldn't really notice them but the brothers did.

They also noticed the allure, the compulsion drawing people in that he gave off as he moved through the crowd. Dean quickly calculated that though he was lean, he was muscular enough to hold his own in a fight. In fact, he moved as if ready for battle at any moment, and when the golden eyes flicked quickly in their direction, it clicked for Dean.

_He knew they were hunters, a threat. _

Feeling cocky, Dean lean back and raised his half-empty beer in mock salutation towards him, before finishing it off. Luckily, Sam had been distracted by a text, and haven't seen him egging on the mysterious supernatural being for a fight.

A raised eyebrow was all he received in his efforts as the stranger ("Jasper Hale" breathed a couple of girls near him) approached a young woman and tapped her.

She turned and Dean's breath was taken away in shock.

It was Sarah.

The long dark hair- _which he had enjoyed tangling his fingers in_-was gone, replaced by an asymmetrical bob that ended brushing her left shoulder. The dark bedroom eyes were familiar but held a look he always saw in his reflection and looking at Sam-the look of having suffered great pain.

And if her body had been finely shaped before, it was to die for now. The years seemed to have been good for her. He was mentally prepping himself to make a move when Mr. Jasper Hale-suspicious-might-be-supernatural-but-hasn't-done-anything-so-Dean-doesn't-have-an-excuse-to-attack person lifted up his left hand and placed it on Sarah's shoulder, glaring at all the men that were looking, Dean included.

On his left hand was a silver wedding band. Dean felt disappointed, after bedding a married woman who turned out to be needy as fuck and couldn't take a hint that it was a one night stand, he had mostly stayed away from married women.

Mostly.

He was soon distracted by his cheeseburger finally arriving, accompanied by a busty waitress and Sam's rabbit food, and Dean tried to wipe away the disappointment he felt at seeing Sarah taken by flirting with Jean, the waitress.

.

.

.

"See, this is exactly why everyone thinks we're married and that we're using Alice to hide our relationship from Carlisle." Leah pointed out as she felt the leachery looks she had been getting disappear and looked over her shoulder to see Jasper "oblivious" displaying his wedding ring.

Jasper grinned at her annoyance before upping his barely there Southern accent and said, "Well, ma'am, if you didn't look so beautifully dangerous, I wouldn't feel incline to warn off the men from getting their hearts completely shattered."

Damn him, he knew she loved his accent and she made a face at him.

He laughed and said, "I finished writing my research paper earlier than I estimated and stopped by to see if you wanted a ride back or if you were going to stay the weekend with Andrea, breaking hearts."

"Unfortunately, breaking hearts are part of the weekend plan. I'll call you to pick me up if the action dies." she said, reaching a hand up to caress the side of his face (because two can play the same game).

His face turn serious and he whispered in her ear, "Try not to shift. There are hunters in the city. I'll explain everything later."

With that, Jasper quickly left the bar, not willing to risk a second more among the people. She cursed Jasper for dropping such a cryptic bombshell on her and turned to scan the room for a potential flirtation when she spotted familiar emerald eyes.

Leah immediately zoned into the stranger. It _was_ Daniel, slightly older and a more obvious haunted look in his eyes, talking to a man across him. Had he been one of the men checking her out, threatened by Jasper?

Daniel's dinner companion got up, phone in hand and an apologetic look on his face, and moved away towards the exit. Quickly looking at her reflection in a compact mirror, Leah decided to see if her memories were telling the truth about their one night stand.

.

.

.

"It's dangerous for a handsome man like yourself to be alone at the bar."

Beautiful Sarah slid into the empty seat Sam had abandoned to call Ruby. Up close, he could see that she was a couple of inches taller than him now but instead of putting him off, it merely drew him in.

A coy smile graced her lips as she waited for him to respond. He smirked, licked his lips as the words came to his tongue for the reply. It felt like their encounter was a week ago, instead of four years. The spark was still there, becoming stronger.

"I have to be," he started off, pausing as his smile grew wide, "in order to attract beautifully dangerous women."

She laughed and he chuckled along with her.

"So you heard what my friend Jasper said." she stated as she leaned forward, elbows on the table, trying to clear away any misunderstandings. He mirrored her action, licking his lips and watched as her eyes began to darken in lust.

"Dean, I'm going to be gone for a day or two..." Sam trailed off as Leah and Dean lean back from each other. Dean shot him a familiar look of annoyance, the one that clearly told Sam his accidental cockblocking was not appreciated.

"Dean? Funny, could've sworn your name was Daniel."

Sam winced as he took in the sight of the beautiful woman. Not only had he ruined the mood, Sam had blown Dean's cover story, and he opened his mouth to pretend he had the wrong guy when Dean gave her a sly grin.

"And I could've sworn your name was Sarah." he shot back at her.

The look of surprise was priceless, followed by a sheepish look. Sam decided to leave and text his brother the details later.

"How did you know it wasn't my name?" she asked him softly.

He smiled, pointed at her purse, and said, "Your college id is showing the name Leah from the side pocket."

0o0o0

After each of them confirmed that they were now using their real first names, the conversation strayed to a dangerous path where both Leah and Dean tried to explain what they've been up to these years.

Finally, Leah gave up, and said, "How about we have this conversation back at your place?"

Outside, in the Impala, Dean read the texts Sam sent and texted back a reply. Leah quickly texted Andrea what was happening and smiled at Dean afterwards.

.

.

.

If the first time had been passionate, the second time _burnt of it_.

They have yet to enter the motel room, Leah's back prevented it being opened and as their tongues twisted against each other, neither cared.

Wrapping her legs lightly around his waist, her hands grasping his neck, Leah tried to slump to be the same height as Dean but instead, he prevented it by pressing closer to her and trapping her to the door.

_And she loved it_.

The kisses were hard and fast, followed by brief soft ones as time passed them by. It was only when whistles and drunk encouragement from the other street broke through their self-absorbancy and they realized that they had an unwanted audience that Dean fumbled with opening the door.

When they entered, Leah pushed him against the closed-door and began to undo his buckle, a lustful coy smile on her face. While Dean missed the long silky strands, he had to admit that the hair style framed her face perfectly. As soon as she was done, he took her to bed and returned the favor.

_Her memories didn't do him justice._

Multiple times, their activities were interrupted by sudden hard thuds on the wall from the room next door, but with a wicked grin on both faces, Dean and Leah would resume what they're doing even louder.

Finally, they fell asleep, limbs intertwined.

And Dean did not visited Hell in his dreams this time.

_(Instead he dreamt of a little girl running to him from the house, her delicate hand clasping his, calling him Daddy.)_

.

.

.

The next morning, Dean woke up to see Leah hadn't left during the night and had in fact cuddled up to him, one arm hugging his waist to prevent his leaving without her noticing. So he closed his eyes and went back to sleep, reciprocating her possessive move by intertwining his fingers gently in her hair.

That afternoon, they went to the diner for breakfast, drawing eyes on how mismatched they looked but they didn't give a damn.

0o0o0

The second _(the third)_ night was bittersweet.

Having finished whatever business he had with Ruby, Sam was coming in the morning and was ready to leave Nebraska behind. Dean had told Leah half-truths, that their job had them constantly on the road.

While the previous two nights they had been fiery and fast, they took their time and somehow it was much more satisfying.

Dean noticed she had a tribal tattoo, she noticed he had an occult one near his collarbone. The raised scar in the shape of the hand drew her eye immediately and she wondered how on earth she missed that. He noticed the faint puckered scar on her thigh that had resulted from protecting her Alpha.

And so on it went. Each of them playing the other's body masterfully, bringing the other to new heights. It was only when he was riding her that Dean looked down and noticed the sole diamond earring on her right ear. Her hair had always covered it and he had done his best to tangle his fingers into it this time, drawing it away from her face.

.

.

.

When Leah woke up, Dean was gone.

Her heart wrenched, despite the many warnings, and Leah swore that it did not hurt, that he hadn't woken her up for a goodbye.

The door to the bathroom opened and Dean came out of it, smiling at her.

"Hey, Sam went to get breakfast and after that, we're heading out. Want us to drop you off somewhere?"

She shook her head no and tried not to let the relief show on her face. He sat besides her, looking uncertain as he held out something between two fingers.

The other diamond earring.

Her smile was brilliant as she said, "I thought it was gone for good. My grandmother gave them to me when I pierced my ears. A family heirloom she said they were."

He chuckled, "Well, good thing I kept it, right?"

They laughed and she let him gently put the earring on.

.

.

.

There were three things Sam Winchester was absolutely positive about:

First, Leah was a supernatural being. Second, there was a part of him- and he didn't know how right that part might be- that thought drinking her blood would give him the needed power to off Lilith.

And third; his brother Dean was deniably in love with her.

She shattered the type Sam had long thought Dean went for. Dark bedroom eyes scanned his, trying to figure out if he liked her or not, as her short black hair softly waved in the morning breeze. Leah was taller than Dean to the point that she was only a few inches shorter than Sam himself. There was a prideful stubbornness to the high cheekbones and chin and Sam hid a smile behind his breakfast croissant. Perhaps her stubbornness was a match to Dean's.

"So, are you a student?" Sam inquired, nodding to the incriminating id that peeked out of Leah's purse next to her.

They were at a picnic table at the park, eating breakfast. The parking lot was a short distance away and the Impala sparkled with the soft morning light that shined on her. The few joggers and runners that have passed by had casted wierd looks at the trio before passing them.

Leah nodded and when she spoke, her voice was strong with a hint of a commanding tone in it,"I'll be entering my third year soon and declaring. I haven't decided if I want to go into criminology or become an English major."

Dean nudged Sam and turned to Leah with pride oozing all over him.

"Sammy here went to Stanford on a full ride to pursue becoming a lawyer."

_"Dean."_

"Really? Are you practicing now? Or barely going to pass the bar test?" Leah asked, intrigued. But it seemed to have been the wrong thing to say as Sam's face screwed up momentarily with pain and Dean looked chastised, as if he had revealed something he shouldn't have. _Something nagged in Leah's mind._

The moment passes when Dean slaps Sam on the back and said,"Nah, Sammy couldn't handle the cold-hearted world of lawyers. Don't let him fool you, he's such a huge softy inside."

Sam grimanced and Leah threw her head back in laughter. The move revealed that she wore diamond earrings, _familiar_, and Sam squinted his eyes for a better view.

It was the same design and pair. Sam excused himself momentarily to the Impala, the excuse to retrieve the spare napkins in the dashboard, and confirmed his suspicions.

The diamond earring inside the velvet box was gone.

_Dean was totally in love with Leah._

0o0o0

When Jasper Hale picks up Leah on his way to the University from the park, she is unusually silent. Her face is one he usually sees during her research mode and her shoulders were slumped. The emotions he read from her were disbelief, sadness, and happiness.

Leah turned to him and said, "You were going to tell me about hunters."

And so he did.

The _Supernatural _book series did held truth about Hunters, human beings who were touched by tragedy and battled the supernatural to keep them from harming others. More often than not, their enemies were ghosts and vampires, of which there were so many. Jasper himself, had killed many Hunters in Mexico, who had been after _Maria Magdalena y el General Gringo._

They had the right idea at the time in thinking that if they killed the cause of chaos, the Vampires fighting for reigning dominance, the turmoil would slowly disappear.

"Do you think they got her in the end?" she interrupted, hoping that the hunters had and that the bitch had suffered through it.

"I honestly don't know," Jasper admitted as he pondered and calculated the situation he left years ago, "I know hunters succeeded in killing _José el Bautista _and _Dolores de la Cruz_ shortly after I left, two of Maria's biggest threats and rumored to be older than she. From before the time of the Aztec Empire to be exact. Based on that, yes, it's possible Maria has met her end at the hands of hunters."

The last time Jasper Hale had killed a hunter was during spring break when he had almost succeeded in killing a drunk Leah.

"What? Why don't I remember this?" exclaimed Leah, disturbed that someone almost offed her. Um, was she secretly some crazed bitch trying to take over the country? No. But she figured that was the Fates screwing with her. Sometimes the crazy people had all the luck.

"You fell out of the third floor window." said Jasper flatly, eyes dark as he remembered, "The force cracked your skull and Carlisle was worried that you wouldn't remember anything at all. The scent of your blood overwhelmed the dark desire to drink the hunter's blood before killing him so I quickly killed him and burned down the warehouse before taking you to Carlisle at the hospital."

Leah wonders if it said something about her when a guy just offhandedly mentions killing someone for her and her spirits automatically raised.

She punched Jasper.

"I knew we bonded over something."

Jasper shook his head and switched the subject by saying, "Do you remember Esmé telling all of us that our neighbor was strangely murdered? The new neighbors discovered why and how."

Leah listens as he recounted what Edward and he managed to piece together the ordeal the Carter family had gone through. Rosalie and Emmett had immediately brought the house off them at three times the price the family had brought it for.

But no matter how hard she tried to listen, her mind kept drifting to one constant thought that had nagged at her ever since seeing the Impala and Sam.

_If hunters were real, were the fictional brothers also real?_

0o0o0

Before Dean Winchester fully decided to become Heaven's bitch, he texted Leah.

In a stroke of devious genius, Sammy had "borrowed" Leah's phone to call Ruby on the pretense that his had died and added Dean's main phone number in it. He later did the same to Dean, adding Leah's.

So they texted constantly and occasionally called each other.

It had been shortly after the whole "Chuck is a prophet and people are going to worship you decades from now (Is this what happened to Jesus?) because he was writing the Winchester Gospel without your expressive permission ordeal," that Leah had texted him:

_Is your full name Dean Winchester?_

He had replied, _Yes. Supernatural series?_

_Yes._

And that was the end of that. There was no fangirling to rival Becky's or confirmation that she was solely a Dean fan or a slash fan (He hoped not). Leah didn't ask how he came back to life, how Hell was, even though he suspected it was killing her to know. They moved on to other topics and while Leah expressed an interest in merging herself into the hunter life, Dean had convinced her to finish her degree first, mentioning that it was something Sam secretly regretted.

This time, he texted _Shit's about to go down._

She instantly replied _I've seen the signs. What's going on?_

_Sam's going through some heavy withdrawal and I need to save him by dealing with some dicks._

_Good luck. _

He texted her one last time before he walked into the junkyard and called Cas down.

.

.

.

When Zachariah sleazy offers Ginger and anything else he wants, Dean's mind flashes to Leah briefly before he automatically casts the idea out.

The unreadable smile on Zachariah's face makes Dean aware that it did not escape the angels' notice and he flashes through a couple of his best one night stands as if considering the angel's offer.

Dean remarks,"Tempting. Weird."

.

.

.

_He buries deep the growing feelings for Leah, deep underneath all the other shit he's buried. _

_Because his love for Sam had gotten them here._

_And he fears what his love for Leah would lead to._

0o0o0

His final text reads _Keep reading the signs, Leah. Stay away from it and forget me. Go be with Jasper Hale. _

When Leah tries to call him, the number rings as disconnected and for her to hang up and dial again. She hangs up and begins to pace. Why did everyone think Jasper and she had a thing going on?

She paces through the night and everyone excluding her pack brothers and Nessie knows about it. Jasper and Edward knows she is waiting urgently but for what they don't know. (An accidental benefit from getting the same tattoo as Sam and Dean. The mind reading nosy bastard couldn't read her thoughts anymore.)

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Leah, dear, are you all right?" whispered Esmé, and Leah could picture how elegantly trophy wife she looked, worried about the lone wolf girl.

"Yes. Don't worry, Esmé, I'm just thinking about that research paper I wrote. I cited it MLA style and I just remembered the prof asked for Turbian style." she bullshitted, not even feeling guilty about the lie.

Esmé softly laughed.

"Only a small problem. You will pass."

"I hope so." she said.

Esmé left and Leah collapsed on the bed, typing out a reply to Dean's text.

_Jasper already has his happy ending. Give me one more night. Promise to forget after._

.

.

.

The next morning, Leah Clearwater woke up to see no new messages were waiting for her. During breakfast, where Nessie told Jake her plans for the day, Leah watched as the news reporter told everyone about the natural disasters that were occurring, the massacres happening overnight, and the increase of people missing.

_The signs were slapping her in the face._

Seth turned to her and remarked, "Seems like the Apocalypse is happening now."

"Maybe it is." she said, her eyes never leaving the tv screen.

_He never texts her back._

.

.

.

_She loved with everything she had and selfishly. _

_If her love for Sam Uley had broken her to the point of death, was her love for Dean Winchester going to end her?_

_And so she tries, burying deep her feelings inside her pieced together heart._

* * *

**A/****N**- So one more chapter to wrap up and we're done. Originally it was going to be Jacob/Leah friendship but Jasper appeared instead. I hope he didn't come off as too ooc, since this is the first time I really wrote him.

_Fun fact_: I had long ago planned on writing a one-sided Jasper/Maria fic to explore his past properly and what happened to Maria when she was betrayed. What Jasper reveals to Leah in this chapter was a part of that story. The story was never properly written because I realized there were few out there who were interested in that part of Jasper's past, the most popular being after he betrayed Maria and meeting Alice. Sad face.

If people wanted a translation on the Spanish: "Mary Madaglene and the Foreign/American General, John the Baptist, and Dolores of the Cross."

Please review and tell me what you think of the second chapter. Until next time!


End file.
